Love Us
by emersonnx
Summary: "All we need is someone to love us, don't we Jace?"That was all Kendall wanted for his son and himself. Someone to love them both, unconditionally. KendallxOC AU Prologue sucks! It will get better. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**This prologue absolutely sucks, so I apologize for that.**

**I wrote this at 4 AM and my brain was not functioning properly, so I do apologize for that. The actual first chapter is much better than this one, so please give this story a chance. I worked really hard on it and it's a very sweet plot. :)**

**So, for the people who read Saving Roses, I know I haven't updated. First, I've been increasingly busy these past few weeks and I apologize. Also, I was very unmotivated to update because I only got one review on my last chapter and that was incredibly discouraging. Please leave a review even if you're saying how much you hate the story,it all helps me become a better writer and I would appreciate it if you would do that for me. **

**Back to this story, basically it's about Kendall be a teenage father and just wanting someone to love him and his son unconditionally. Like a said, this chapter absolutely sucks, so please stick with me. It will get better in chapters to come, I swear. :)**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

**[January 18, 2010]**

Kendall was barely breathing.

He wasn't dying, he was nervous. Nervous that in a little less than twenty four hours he would become a parent to a child he was not ready for.

Kendall Schmidt was only sixteen and his ex-girlfriend/ soon to be mother of his child, Alayah was sixteen as well. It was a drunken night at a party nine months ago that had gotten them into this mess, their previously four month relationship being up and down through the entire pregnancy. As he helped her through the busy halls of the dimly lit hospital, he thought back to that night.

Something inside of him regretted dragging Alayah to the end of the year party in the first place. Alayah had went only to make sure her boyfriend didn't get drunk and do something stupid, when in fact they both ended up drinking to the point of no return and ultimately, waking up next to each other in an unfamiliar bed completely stripped of all clothing and memory of what had happened the night before. Alayah stormed out on Kendall after realizing what the two had done and refused to talk to him, making sure to give Kendall the dirtiest of looks when seeing him around the small town of Sherwood, Minnesota all summer.

After five weeks, Alayah showed up at Kendall's home, her face soaked in tears and her light skinned cheeks blotchy and bright red. Without her saying anything, Kendall knew. Something inside him sent waves to his brain tell him that she was in fact pregnant with his child and he was okay with that.

Alayah had expected Kendall to slam the door on her after she told him she was pregnant, but he didn't. Instead he wrapped her tightly in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, proving to her that he would be there for her no matter what. She didn't want her child to grow up without a father and it lifted a weight off her shoulders knowing that it wouldn't have to.

Neither of their parents were happy, but Kendall's parents were incredibly supportive while Alayah's completely opposed the decision of the two of them raising a baby while still in high school. It resulted in her parents getting a divorce, her Caucasian mother blaming the pregnancy on Alayah being insecure for being half white and half black.

As the months rolled on, Alayah became increasingly more difficult. Every day it was a new concern, how would she lose the baby weight after their child was born, how would the child deal with being ¼ black and ¾ white, how would her classmates receive her now that she was pregnant. She was always finding new ridiculous reasons to be mad at Kendall and at the seven month mark; he realized he couldn't take it anymore. He promised her that he'd be there for their son, but he couldn't be linked to her romantically anymore. He was only fifteen and dealing with schoolwork was a challenge on its own, having to deal with a moody pregnant girlfriend on top of that was overwhelming.

The last two months of her pregnancy he had been there for her in every way possible, dropping by her house in the middle of the night when she had a craving, delivering her school work to her when she was too tired or sick to attend herself, and even giving her hour long back rubs when she needed it. They decided to wait until Kendall's birthday on November 2nd to find out the sex of the baby which was the best present anyone could ever give him. He was having a baby boy and all he could feel was joy that day. With every beat of his heart, he felt love and happiness pump through his veins, realizing he would do anything to make sure his son would be completely healthy and if that meant doing everything Alayah said, he would do it.

Now, here he was, helping Alayah up onto a hospital bed and even going so far as to pull back her long, lowlighted brown hair for her, his shaking hands being careful not to pull too hard as he did so. His heart was beating out of his chest, contemplating whether his son would look more like him or his mother, either way he knew he'd be handsome and just the thought made him smile.

"Are you laughing at me Kendall?"Alayah shot her brown eyes up to Kendall's chuckling face, squinting angrily at him. Now was not the time for him to be laughing.

Kendall snapped out of his daydream and stammered a bit. "Of course not, I was just thinking about what he's going to look like."Kendall's voice faded out as his emerald orbs trailed to Alayah's ballooned stomach, resting a rough hand on her belly.

Alayah grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled it off of her body, not appreciating the touching. She rolled her eyes at Kendall's sad expression, she didn't mean to be cold, all she wanted was this baby to be out of her, her unborn son had caused her too much stress over the past few months.

The rest of the night had gone on like this, petty arguments being spat between the two as the doctor came in periodically to check on Alayah along with the arrival of Kendall's parents, Kent and Kathy.

"Have you called my parents?"Alayah asked Kendall, shifting in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I've called them six times and texted them both. I don't think they're coming, A."He laced his fingers through hers trying his best to be supportive. Alayah just pulled her fingers away and stared out the window, wondering why her parents refused to be there for her.

After nine gruesome hours and an amazing view of the sunrise, Alayah was dilated the full ten centimeters and was ready to push. Kendall took pictures and videos despite Alayah's protests and had to keep himself from almost fainting multiple times. He made sure to get shots of his crying mother and his elated father, while keeping his own eyes locked on the small head beginning to crown. A few more pushes and he was out, nurses and doctors rushing to get him cut from his mother, cleaned and wrapped up. It all seemed to happen so fast and while he carried a permanent grin, Alayah laid in the bed sweaty and blank. The excited conversation between Kendall and his parents flew over her head as emotions began to pump through her. She began to realize that she wasn't ready to be a mother; she would never truly be ready. Prior to this she was more than sure that she never wanted to have children. That's when she made her decision final.

A half hour later, the doctor returned with their son, setting him in Kendall's arms first when he realized that Alayah had fallen asleep in the time he was away. Kent and Kathy had left to prepare for work but not before they wished their son luck with his new child.

Kendall was smitten from the get go, his son's skin was slightly lighter than his mother's making him appear to be a tad bit sun kissed and his eyes mimicked his father's perfectly, bright emerald green with flecks of gold throughout. His nose was more like his mother's, small tiny and cute, and under the hospital issued beanie, Kendall spotted platinum blonde hairs peaking out, resembling Kendall's when he was first born. He was almost certain it would fade out to dirty blonde as he grew older and he was more than excited to show his son the different ways he could cut and style his hair.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?'The male doctor they were stuck with asked him. Kendall could barely pull his eyes away from his son's now sleeping form.

"Yeah, he really is."Kendall replied, dragging a calloused finger down the side of his soft face.

"Do you have a name? We've got to get it on the birth certificate as soon as possible."The doctor chimed in, causing Kendall to shoot a look at Alayah sleeping. The name was the one thing they hadn't talked about, because Alayah had never wanted to. So Kendall took the liberty to name him himself, having no regrets when the two names rolled off his tongue.

"Jace Sterling."He gently rocked his son as the doctor nodded and slipped out from the room, laying sweet kisses on his son's forehead.

That was the first day of the rest of Kendall's new life.

* * *

Alayah had ultimately decided that Jace would stay at Kendall's house despite their previous talks of letting him primarily stay at Alayah's. Kendall was ecstatic when realizing that Alayah had changed her mind, this only meant he would be able to spend more time with him even if that did mean sleepless nights.

Alayah ended up missing out because Jace was an absolutely amazing baby. He woke up so few times in the night that Kendall would end up waking himself up just to make sure that his son was still breathing. He wondered if he was overfeeding him, but his mother assured him that that was just how Jace was and Kendall should be grateful. So, he was.

Three weeks after Jace had been born, Kendall's world had shattered. After school, he showed up to a note posted on his front door addressed from Alayah. It was long and filled with bullshit things he knew she didn't mean but the last paragraph was what had gotten him.

_'I'm sorry Kendall, but I can't take it anymore. I can't focus on school because everyone is calling me derogatory names whenever I walk by, I barely get any sleep at night because my mom is always yelling at my father through the phone, and I feel so alone right now. With saying that, my mother and I have decided to move out of Minnesota. We both think that it would be good for me to get a fresh start and you have made it more than clear that you can raise Jace on your own. I know you will be an amazing father Kendall._

_Love,_

_A.'_

He had ran inside and ignored his mother's inquisitive questions, heading straight for his son's room. He grabbed the tiny form from his crib and pressed him against his chest gently, before beginning to sob violently at the fact that his son was going to have to grow up without a mother. How could she bail on him like that? How could she not love her own son? Not once in the letter had she mentioned anything about caring about Jace's well being. How could she be so heartless?

He sobbed for three hours straight and after that his son finally woke up and began to cry as well, but for different reasons than Kendall. He changed him and set him back in his crib, running a hand up and down the cotton onesie he was wearing.

"Who's going to _love us_, Jace?"


	2. A Little Thing Called Fate

**YOOOOO.**

**How is everyone? I'm really excited right now. I was on vacation all weekend and spent all of my downtime getting ahead on my writing and in the process of that I found some awesome new bands to listen to while I write.**

**I mean oh my goodness, If you are into Pop/Indie and/or Alternative music, you need to listen to Capital Cities, Balliste, Atlas Genius and AWOLNATION. But my favorite out of all of these is Capital Cities. Farrah Fawcett Hair is my new shit, I swear it. :0**

**So this is chapter two of Love Us, or chapter one since the first chapter was technically the prologue. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. It will get more interesting as the chapters roll on, I promise. Do not forget to leave a review! That would really make me more happy than I already am. :)**

**Love**

**Emerson. **

* * *

**Three Years**

"I think that's everything mom."Kendall stuffed the two suitcases into the trunk of his black Mercedes CLS 63 AMG, smiling as they both slid in easily. He shut the trunk and turned to face his crying mother who had his hyper son attached to her hip.

"I can't believe you're moving all the way up to California."His mother wiped a tear away chuckling as Jace ran a toy car up her sensitive collar bone.

"Come on mom, you've known ever since I was a little boy I've wanted to go to UCLA. It should come as no surprise to you. I bet you're not even going to miss me when I'm gone."He leaned his back against his car, watching his son with intent. His mother lay a kiss on the edge of Jace's short dirty blonde curls, the boy letting out an adorable little chuckle as he continued to run the car on every surface he could find in Kathy's arms. "You're right; it's not you I'm going to miss."She joked, tightening her grip around Jace's waist.

Jace was now three and Kendall was now eighteen and both of them were getting packed up to move to the West Coast. Summer was coming to an end and Sherwood was showing all the signs of fall, leaves were already beginning to yellow and loosen off of their branches and the weather was beginning to become slightly chillier even though it was still August. Somehow, Kendall had graduated at the top of his class despite being the father to a growing hyperactive toddler and was unanimously nominated valedictorian, which resulted him in getting a brand new Mercedes as a graduation present from his parents. He figured it was time to get as far away from Sherwood as possible, the place held bad memories for the boy and a day never went by where he didn't think about Alayah. He had no feelings for her, he just wanted his son to know who his mother was and it pained him knowing that he may never get that satisfaction. Jace had never asked his dad where his mother was, he seemed content with having his daddy and Nonni and Papa, but Kendall feared that one day the topic would come up and he wouldn't have an answer to give him.

"Well we should go. Long drive ahead of us."He reached his hands out to Jace, laughing as the little boy shook his head and buried it into his grandmother's neck. "Jace, come on, you have to go with your daddy."Kathy rubbed the boy's back, slightly rocking him on her hip.

"I don't wanna."He mumbled into her soft skin wrapping his tiny arms around her.

"Jace, look at me," She pulled the boy from her neck and set him down on the grass, kneeling so she could be eye level with him, "I will call you every day, and you guys can come visit anytime. Nonni loves you Jacey."The boy ran into her kneeling form and hugged her tightly pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I love you too, Nonni." They held onto each other a little longer than necessary and Kendall smiled at the sight. His son's relationship with his mom warmed his heart. She was the one that took care of him when Kendall was at school or hanging out with friends, which wasn't often because frankly, he'd rather be with his son. Kendall truly was going to miss his mom when he was gone and he knew Jace would too.

"Alright mom, we've got twenty eight hours in a car that we need to get started on."Kendall interrupted their moment as he wrapped his arms around his now standing mother. They held each other for a good five minutes, Kathy finding it incredibly hard to let go of her only child. She knew he would be fine, but there was something inside of her that wanted to tell Kendall to go to a college in state and to not leave her, but she couldn't crush her son's dream of being a record producer and she knew he couldn't achieve that if he was stuck in Minnesota. "Call me as soon as you leave the state, okay?"Kathy pulled away and let a few more tears fall as she watched her son shoot her his signature smirk. God, she would miss that smirk. "I promise I'll call you ma. Tell dad I'm sorry he had to be at work."He answered picking up his son and strapping him into the car seat.

"Daddy, I don't wanna leave!"Jace kicked and screamed as his father buckled him in.

He just let his son throw a hissy fit as he gave his mom one last hug, before climbing in the driver's seat and speeding away and once out of eyeshot of his mother he began waving goodbye to the town he had grown up in.

After an hour on the road, Jace was tuckered out, chest rising and falling with each breath perfectly and tiny hands twitching up a couple of times like they always did. Kendall simply smiled, noticing the dried tears that made his face slightly glisten in the one o'clock sunlight through the tinted windows of Kendall's luxury car. His son being asleep finally gave him some time to think.

He thought about everything; thought about his new roommates, thought about his mom and dad, thought about his classes, thought about how he would juggle college life with being a father. He thought about Alayah and what she was doing at this very moment. Was she thinking about Jace or Kendall? Was she packing up and getting ready for college too? He thought about Jace's anxiety disorder and how he would deal with being in a brand new place with two other people.

Kendall had settled on a nice two story house incredibly close to the beach with an abundant amount of rooms which was a selling point for Kendall. He would be living with a twenty seven year old woman named Jessie and her twenty year old step brother Logan who apparently helped her run the popular daycare she owns. Logan attends UCLA under the Psychiatry program while Jessie just provides companionship for her step brother who she explained was an introvert in the email she sent to Kendall. He figured the home was a perfect fit; the rent he'd be paying wasn't too high, Jessie ran a daycare which meant she could take care of Jace while Kendall was in class, and he might even end up making a few friends before having to deal with craziness of college.

The twenty eight hours in the car were gruesome but relaxing, Kendall only stopped to get him and Jace some food, some gas and to change his son's diaper. Jace was up and down the entire drive, when he was awake he was finding anything to keep him from dying of boredom until he fell asleep again, which Kendall had counted to be thirteen times.

It was seven o'clock at night on a Friday when he had finally arrived to their new home, taking note that Jace was still in the middle of a nap. The house was larger than he had expected and he knew Jace would be bouncing off the walls once he finally got used to living there. He pulled in to the driveway with ease into the open third garage next to a black Chevy Tahoe and a white Kia Optima, turning the car off and slipping Jace out of the back being careful not to wake him. His heart was beginning to race as he approached the stone stairs leading up to the front doors. He wondered if the description they had given Kendall was a lie to lure him to live with them; both of them could actually be pot heads or porn stars or something crazy like that. He tried not to let his mind psych him out too much as he finally reached the door, pressing a long finger to the doorbell while laying a kiss on his sleeping son's temple.

The door was opened almost instantly; a brunette girl appeared on the other side of the door. She wore a light pink ¾ sleeve button up that flowed off her body, light blue skinny jeans, and lace up cream colored ankle boots.

"_Ohmygod,youmustbeKendall_!"The girl exclaimed, her words rushing by to where Kendall was barely able to understand her. Kendall lifted a finger to his mouth, showing her that Jace was sound asleep and he'd like to keep it that way. "Sorry."She whispered clearing out of the doorway and allowing Kendall to enter.

He did, smiling at the interiors of the large home. It was perfectly decorated, light blue and tan walls with open spaces and hallways, luxury furniture and pictures decorating every inch of the home.

"How was the drive?"Jessie offered sweetly, long lashes fluttering with every blink. "Long, but I'm glad. It knocked him right out."He chuckled as she ducked behind him to get a sneak peak at the adorable little boy. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute! He's gonna fit right in with the other kids at my daycare."She smiled dragging a finger down the side of the sleeping boy's face. "Let me get Logan, you can just chill in the kitchen. Right through that archway."She directed him before charging up the grand wooden stairs, her heels making loud clacking noises as she did.

He carried his son through the archway, sighing at the large chef style kitchen before taking a seat in one of the stools next to the marble island. He couldn't believe that he'd be getting to live here in this borderline mansion for such a cheap price and free daycare for Jace. It finally felt like his life was turning around for the better.

He leaned Jace back off of his shoulder to check on him, and the little boy was still overcome with sleep, Kendall smiling at the sight. He hoped he would stay like this for the rest of the night. He was already stressed about being in a house where he knew neither of the residents very well, he didn't need his son to have one of his violent anxiety attacks.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jessie entered through the archway a shorter brunette boy entering behind him. The side of his head was shaven, black hair on top swooped to the skies. He wore a red and blue fitted flannel button up over gray skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. He carried a sideways smile on his face, Kendall wondered if that was permanent or just the way he was smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm Logan."He said, extending an arm for Kendall to shake it. Kendall rested his son back on his shoulder and took Logan's hand shooting a smile to the brunette boy. "Is this your son?"He asked inching towards the two boys. Kendall nodded and pushed a stray curl out of Jace's face so Logan could get a better look at his son.

"He's cute."The brunette complimented a nervous chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Thanks."Kendall replied. The three scattered around the kitchen and sat in awkward silence for a while. It might've been because they didn't want to wake Kendall's son, or maybe they just didn't know what to say. He ultimately chose the latter and gently bobbed Jace on his knee, hoping to keep him asleep for a little while longer.

"So have you signed in at the student center yet?"Jessie asked leaning her back against the dormant six burner stove. Kendall shook his head realizing he had completely forgotten about that. All out of town freshman were required to check in the day they arrived in LA, the fact had slipped his mind. He silently cursed himself knowing he would have to leave Jace behind while he completed the task.

"You can just leave Jace with us."Jessie immediately noticed Kendall's unsettled face and simply scoffed. "I run the number one daycare in Los Angeles, Kendall. I take care of fifty small children on a daily basis, I think I can take care of Jace."Kendall decided to withhold the information of Jace's sickness and reluctantly nodded, Jessie practically sprinted over to Kendall and took Jace from his father. "If he wakes up, I promise to feed him. You know where the center is, right? If not Logan can go with you." Kendall shook his head. "I have a GPS, thank you though. I'll be back soon."He said before dashing out of the home. The quicker he got there, the faster he could get back.

* * *

Kendall sped to the student center in record time, his mind still causing him to worry about leaving his son with two people he met less than fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't the best decision he'd made by any means and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding against his fragile ribcage. He prayed Jace's anxiety would stay under control and that signing in wouldn't take long.

He parked rather quickly, barely paying attention to his surroundings. A skateboarder had jumped the curb and landed right in front of his car, almost causing a fatal collision between the two.

Instead of showing an angry demeanor, the figure just laughed as she hopped off of the board and flipped it up skillfully to her middle. Kendall rose out of his car, his face dripping with worry. "Are you okay?" He asked, slamming his driver side door.

The girl looked up to the taller male, her striking ocean blue eyes nearly knocking Kendall down onto the hard pavement. He took this time to take in the rest of her beautiful frame; she had long blonde hair under a black beanie that ended a few inches under her rather large breasts, the ends skillfully dip dyed a dark red. She wore a black crop top with fringe that came down to tickle the top of her sun kissed midriff which carried a glinty piece of jewelry pierced through her bellybutton, blue jean high waisted shorts that let her short but skinny legs flow down perfectly, black high top Converse on her rather small feet, a couple of string bracelets on her right arm which Kendall just realized was decorated with a sleeve of tattoos. Both of her ears were pierced to the max, along with a stud on her left nostril and a small ball on the right side of her bottom lip. Kendall had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Dude, you're alright. Not the first time I've almost been hit by a car."She uttered to Kendall, her voice low and sultry, music to Kendall's ears.

"So, you do this a lot? Skateboard in front of people's cars?"He asked, starting to come to a serious state. The girl just giggled.

"What can I say? I like to live on the edge."She got out between giggles swinging her black skateboard back and forth in her skinny fingers. Kendall inched forward and instantly noticed her slightly red eyes. He came to realization that the girl below him was high. On what? He wasn't sure and he probably didn't want to know.

She gave him a screwed expression as he realized he might have been staring too long. "I'm Rayne. You're not a cop are you?"She finally gave him her name and he smiled at her frantic question.

"No, I'm Kendall, a new student."He answered, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The corner of her lips turned up in a smile for a reason Kendall didn't know. "Ah, a freshman. I remember those days." She began to giggle again, bringing a manicured hand up to cover her mouth.

"You say that like you've been here for years."He raised a thick eyebrow at her revelation, wondering how old she was. There was no way she could be too old at her height; she couldn't be any taller than 5'4.

"Hey, fuck you. Two years is a long ass time." He realized that she would now be a junior in college and was two years older than him, basically making her out of his league. Or at least that's what he thought, were the rules for who you could date different in college? He'd inquire to Logan later.

Sorry I almost ran over you."Kendall reminded about how their entire encounter had started. She began to giggle again, usually Kendall would have found it annoying, but when she did it it was the most adorable thing ever.

"It's fine. Like I said, it's not the first time I've almost been run over. I'm late for a party. Catch you later, Ken."She pressed a quick kiss to Kendall's cheek, which she had to get on her tippy toes to reach before dropping her skateboard and hopping on top of it.

At that second his balls dropped and he turned around to stop her. She did, turning her body to face him. "Can I have your number, Rayne?"He yelled, his heart beginning to pick up pace again. What had he done?

She giggled again, took a deep breath and let a serious expression take over her beautiful face. "I'm a strong believer in fate Mr. Kendall. If we see each other three more times, I'll give it to you."She yelled back before sticking her tongue out and flashing her middle finger before skating off in the Los Angeles city lights.

He made a mental note to himself: "**Find Rayne Three times."**


	3. Orientation

**Hello everyone.**

**This chapter is kind of boring, so I apologize. The next chapter is much better. I am going to give sneak peek of the next chapter to everyone who reviews because I love you guys so much and really appreciate every single review that I get. So make sure you review if you want to know what's going to happen next!**

**Changing the updating schedule to Tuesday and Sunday because I'm two chapters ahead on this story already and wanted to put it out. So you're welcome, haha. **

**So I'm really freaking sad because Carlos tweeted 'tune in this thursday for the LAST episode of Big Time Rush.' and I don't know what do with my life. I don't know wat will happen to Big Time Rush fanfiction if the show does end, but I'm hoping that's all that is ending the SHOW and not the BAND because I can't live without Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan harmonizing on beautiful songs that make me feel like I'm on cloud 9. **

**Okay I just had to vent a bit becuase my boyfriend was a little bit tired of hearing about it.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

When Kendall arrived home from the student center, he was pleased to find out that Jace hadn't woken up and was sound asleep in Kendall's new bedroom which he gleefully fled up to after Jessie's update.

The room was for the most part bare but plenty large. With plain white walls, vintage looking chestnut brown dressers and a king sized bed, there was more than enough room for him and his son to spend their free time and he was already brainstorming ideas to make the room his own.

He stripped himself of his street clothes and climbed in to his pajamas, opening the second suitcase to pull out some clothes for Jace. He walked over to his son's spot of the bed before carefully pulling off Jace's clothes trying not to wake him. As he did so, he let his mind flash back to the events of the day.

Maybe he was overreacting about leaving Jace alone with Logan and Jessie. They came off as responsible and nice people and it's not like they had any reason to kidnap his son. He had to remind himself to not be so overprotective, to let people in. It was technically not his fault that he had a problem with trusting people with Jace. It has been that way ever since Alayah skipped town and was never to be heard from again. He didn't want to bring people into Jace's life that would just end up leaving him. That was the worst thing he could do to him especially at such a young age.

Was dating Rayne even a good idea? If their relationship did blossom to something serious, did Kendall want a girl who enjoyed getting high around his son? He thought about what Alayah would think of Rayne and there was no doubt in his mind that she would judge her before the blonde could get a word out. He sighed as he finished dressing his child and kissed Jace's temple. As he discarded Jace's clothes, the three year old began to rustle and slowly lift his head from the tempurpedic.

"Daddy, where's Nonni?"His small voice asked, hints of sleep peeking through each word. Here we go, he thought to himself.

He sat next to his son and set a soothing hand on Jace's back; he could feel the tenseness instantly.

"Nonni's in Minnesota. This is our new home Jace."Kendall explained slowly, the boy shot up and lost contact with his father.

"I wanna go home! Where's Nonni?"Jace began to chant, his neck swiveling in every direction. Kendall began to soothe him to no avail, the boy's chest was picking up in rhythm and his entire body was beginning to shake. "Calm down, Jace."Kendall whispered, not wanting his new roommates to hear Jace's fit. The fear was evident in his eyes as he continued to frantically search his surroundings. "Jace, I need you to breathe."The blonde soothed running a hand through Jace's unruly curls. The boy looked as if he had forgotten how to take in air and he continued to shake in his place on the bed. "Do you need your inhaler?"The little boy nodded and Kendall dashed to his suitcase to pull out his saving grace, easing it into Jace's small mouth and watched as he gasped it into lungs with want and need. "Are you okay?"Kendall asked, his son nodded and began to return to a normal state.

Kendall spent the rest of the night with Jace situated on his chest, both of them spitting cheesy jokes back and forth as the hours rolled on. He waited for the child to fall asleep, but he never did, so they both stayed up. It was moments like these that kept Kendall going; ones that he'd share as a funny story with his son when he was his age. Though he hated Alayah with every piece of his heart, he could only thank her for giving him the greatest gift he could've ever gotten.

At around seven in the morning, Kendall and Jace had both fallen asleep only to be woken up by Kendall's alarm an hour later.

"Do we have to get up, daddy?"Jace muttered into his father's chest.

Kendall scrubbed the sleep from his face and set his strong hands on his son's back. "You don't. I do though."He checked his phone and groaned, realizing he had to be at freshman orientation in an hour. "Slide off me buddy and you can fall back asleep."Kendall asserted kissing the top of his son's head sweetly. The boy did as he was told, cuddling into the dark blue comforter like his life depended on it while Kendall dragged his long body off the side of the king sized bed. Kendall slipped over to open his suitcase and picked his outfit for the day, settling on a quarter sleeve red and black flannel, maroon t-shirt, black skinny jeans and dirty white Vans. He got into the bathroom and smiled; the house got more luxurious with every room he walked into.

He quickly stripped himself and was more excited than he probably should've been to try out the waterfall shower head.

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to get it to work, but when he did, he practically skipped inside and let a cheesy grin take over his face as each droplet of water hit his sore and achy body.

He realized that he could really get used to living in California, especially if there were beautiful women like Rayne running around. He remembered their encounter from last night and couldn't help but smile. Her giggle played like a catchy song in his head over and over again and surprisingly, he didn't want to forget it. He wondered when he would see her again; he probably wouldn't have any classes with her, she was a junior and he was just a freshman plus she probably had a group of friends she gravitated around with who wouldn't accept such a goody two shoes like Kendall. He blew a quick raspberry through his mouth and shut off the amazing shower, grabbing a neatly folded towel before stepping out, tracking wet footprints on the brown tile on his way to the mirror. He slipped into his outfit for the day and dried his hair with the towel before styling it to his liking, even taking into account whether Rayne would like a spiked up look or a swoop to the side. He decided on the latter, not wanting to look like he was trying too hard to impress her before opening the door and entering the cool bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was that Jace was no longer lying peacefully in the bed; he was actually not even in the bedroom. Kendall grew frantic; he hoped he wasn't bothering Logan or Jessie, the last thing he needed right now was to get kicked out. He dashed out of the bedroom and got lost briefly, before finding his way to the kitchen. Jessie had four pots on the fire, each containing a different food item. She wore a loose gray tank top and lime green spanx, her face was clear of all make up and her brown hair was clipped up into a tight bun; Kendall just now began to notice her beauty. He moved his gaze to the two stools, Logan occupied one, already dressed for the day in a dark blue letter jacket, light gray form fitting t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown military boots and Jace was in the other eagerly waiting to be served a plate of breakfast. He and Logan were interacting like they had known each other for years, and it brought a smile to Kendall's worried face.

"Well good morning, blondie."Jessie looked up, smirking at the tall male while she continued to swirl the bacon around the oiled up pan. Kendall chuckled and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Good morning."He replied, searching around for a seat. He found one and pulled it next to the island, lowering himself to the position next to his son.

"I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon."Jessie offered, leaving her place by the stove to place three plates in front of the hungry men and quickly returning to her food items. "I do, actually, but it might be a little hard to compete with my mom's chocolate chip pancakes."Kendall joked to Jessie's back and snickered as she vigorously shook her head. "Trust me; these pancakes will blow your mom out of the water."She began to serve her cooked items, an equal amount of bacon, pancakes and eggs for the older boys and a little less for Jace. "Try the pancakes first and tell me that I shouldn't open my own restaurant."She commanded, watching as the boys all shoveled a piece into their mouths.

Ecstasy took over their faces as the food hit their taste buds, Logan and Kendall even letting out euphoric moans. "Okay, I lied. You've beat my mom by a landslide."Kendall explained, Logan and Jessie let out a laugh. "She's the best cook ever. You made the right decision moving in here."Logan said, rubbing a hand through Jace's disheveled hair. "What do you think, buddy?"The brunette asked watching the boy put more in his mouth than he really could fit. "It's amazing!"He muffled, frowning when his father warned him to slow down.

Jessie served herself and turned off the stove before finding herself a seat next to her roommates, smiling at what she had accomplished. "So what's the plan for today, boys?"She asked, digging into her work. "Well, the U-haul is coming today, but I have freshman orientation. I think today is Jace's first day at daycare, right?"Kendall reminded, he needed someone to watch Jace while he was away and Logan obviously had orientation as well. "Actually, I think we're going to stay in today and get to know each other a little better. Plus, don't you need someone to be here when the U-haul gets here?"Jessie asked, Kendall cursing himself at his blonde moment. He nodded and proceeded to the finish his food, all four of them engaging in funny conversation, really getting to know each other. Kendall checked his watch and realized it was time to go, he didn't want to be late for his first real experience as a college kid. "I think we should get going, Logan."He got up and set his plate in the empty dink, Logan following in his actions. "We should go in your car. I'm dying to ride in that Mercedes."He suggested, Kendall laughing. "Sure, why not?"He chuckled, before walking back to his son and setting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back in a couple hours, Jace."He said before letting Logan lead him to their mode of transportation.

* * *

The two arrived in the nick of time, practically having to sprint to the student center in order to not be late.

As soon as they arrived, Kendall spotted Rayne, dressed in a Nirvana muscle tee tucked into blue jean shorts, held up by a black belt studded with gold spikes, purple Vans were slipped onto her feet, her long hair was up in a fishtailed ponytail, and a black and white tribal printed backpack was draped from her shoulders. She was speaking to a large group of people that Kendall was terrified to penetrate. Why was she even here? She wasn't a freshman or at least that's what she had told him.

"Students, may I ask you to take a seat?"Kendall stood frozen for a second as she dashed out of the room with a couple of people from the group, the others simply sitting down.

"Hey, there are a couple of seats over there."Logan pointed out, snapping Kendall out his daydream.

"Cool."

* * *

After the orientation had ended, the first thing Kendall did was look for Rayne, smiling widely when he spotted her just outside the auditorium leaning against the large glass case of awards.

"Give me a sec, Logan."He sauntered off in her direction, glad he caught her alone. "Well hello Miss Living on the Edge."He chuckled, her thousand watt smile almost knocking Kendall off his feet. "Wow, you found me. It's hasn't even been twelve hours."She joked , brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face. Kendall smirked. "That means I've only gotta search two more times."He reminded her, her giggle coming through again, but this time, she wasn't high. "Or I could just give you my number now."

"But you said-"

"I say a lot of dumb things when I'm high. I take it you've never smoked before."Rayne pursed her lips, drinking in the innocence of the taller male. Kendall shook his head, he never had the chance to be young and reckless. He had a son. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?"She set a hand on Kendall smooth face and reached a hand into the front pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone, typing in her number with ease before slipping the device back into its original spot.

"Rayne, come on, we've got to get set up for the party- who's this?"A tall brunette in a leather jacket slipped in beside the blonde girl, draping an arm around her. Kendall could see the discomfort on her face as she tried to pull away from his body. "James, this is Kendall. Kendall, James."She introduced the two, James continuing to pull her into him. Something about her demeanor made Kendall want to pop James in the face, but he restrained himself, not thinking it'd be a good idea.

"You know what, you should come to the party. Text me and I'll give you the details."Her voice dropped, all happiness washed away from her face. "Bye Ken."

He watched the two walk away , pushing and pulling at each other as they exited the other auditorium. There was no way he wasn't going to be at that party, he might even give into the urge of punching James.


	4. Party

**Hello Again my friends.**

**Welcome to chapter four of Love Us. This one was fun to write and only took me five hours, which is pretty damn short for my slow ass.**

**The song used is Jenny by Walk the Moon, that song is the shit and I love it. You should check it out if you're looking for a new favorite song. Nothing to warn you about just a douchey James and a SMUT ahead, nothing too graphic. Just a blow job.**

**Haha, I say that like its normal. I hope you enjoy this chapter and do not forget to review if you want a sneak peek of the next chapter. :)**

**Love,**

**Emerson**

* * *

It didn't take long for the U-haul men to unload all of Kendall and Jace's things and it had taken hours for Kendall to get everything situated in the rooms, but with help from Jessie, Logan and limited assistance from Jace, both of their rooms were decorated to their liking. It was now eleven o'clock and he was waiting for the text from Rayne, practically jumping out his seat every time his phone lit up. Most of the texts were from his parents, along with some Facebook and Twitter notifications and even some app updates he'd deal with later. He was in the middle of Spiderman with his son when the message finally arrived, Kendall smirking at the words.

**843-695-3422**

**Party at my friend James' apartment: 6542 Hemingway Drive**

**Who knows, you may even smoke a little when you get here?**

He saved the number under her name and checked his son, who had fallen asleep at some point of the movie. He proceeded to take him into his arms and brought him out of the den into his newly furnished bedroom before returning to let Jessie and Logan know he was leaving. He only found Logan in the kitchen, not exactly knowing where Jessie was. "I'm headed out to a party. Jace is out like a light, so he shouldn't cause any problems."Kendall explained, fixing his flannel as he spoke. Logan set down the Cheez-it box before walking closer to Kendall. "Look Kendall, if you're going to hang out with that Rayne girl, I'd be careful. I've heard some things about her."Kendall scoffed. He appreciated Logan's concern, but he was pretty sure he could take care of himself. "Thanks for the warning. But I'm sure I'll be fine."He patted Logan on the back before exiting the house and plugging the address into the navigation system.

* * *

The parking lot to the apartment building was packed, so Kendall had to park a block away, but he didn't mind. Right now, he'd do anything to see Rayne. He passed a couple of stumbling partygoers on his way up to the apartment, empty beer bottles, burnt out joints and cigarette stubs littered the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief once he finally reached the party area, upon entering the blaring sound of Antidote by Swedish House Mafia and the overpowering smell of weed almost knocked him down. The room was packed, people were grinding on each other and chugging beers like there was no tomorrow. He scanned the room for Rayne and couldn't help but grin when he spotted her, scrolling through her phone and not engaging in the activities like he would've expected her to. She was dressed in a bright Aztec printed bandeau top showing off her perfect body, light blue short shorts, and black Doc Martens. Black and gold bangles were on her tattooed arm and a cross two finger ring decorated her left hand. Her hair was pulled into a wavy side ponytail, a perfectly executed French braid accentuated the top of her head. Her makeup was simple, light pink lip gloss and blown out mascara with a hint of eyeliner. All Kendall could say was that she took his breath away every time he saw her and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

He made his way over to her, snatching her phone swiftly and holding it to a point where she couldn't reach it, smiling down at her struggle.

"Give me my phone!"She giggled, pressing herself against Kendall in an attempt to climb up his long body.

"No. I'm the only person you're allowed to talk to tonight."He joked, smiling as she stopped trying to reach her phone and rested her hands on his chest.

"You know what, I'm strangely okay with that."She explained, watching as Kendall slipped her iPhone into his back pocket before wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She did the same, letting her arms encase his hips as she closed her eyes and blocked out the commotion of everyone else. They stood like that for a good ten minutes, both of them just holding each other like their lives depended on it. Neither of them really knew why, but it felt like they had known each other their entire lives. Rayne had never let a guy just hold her, there always had to be something more happening, holding each other was so boring, but somehow it was different with Kendall. At that moment, it felt like everything had disappeared, and to be honest, she only got this feeling when she was high or intoxicated. Kendall hadn't been romantically involved to anyone since Alayah, because he was never interested in anyone, and he never thought he'd find himself smitten with a girl who smoked and drank. It wasn't just about him when he dated people, it was about Jace too. Not very many girls wanted to date a guy with a kid, they wanted to be young and crazy and you just couldn't do that when you had a kid. He didn't know exactly how he'd break the news to Rayne, but he figured he'd wait till they were somewhat serious, I mean, they hadn't even kissed yet.

Kendall pulled his head back and looked at Rayne's peaceful face, still keeping her tight to his body. "I figured you'd be high or drunk already."He spoke, wondering if she would take it the wrong way. "Nah, I wanted to be sober when you arrived and you should be fucking honored, because I never want to be sober for anyone."She laughed, still nuzzling into the comfort of Kendall's red t-shirt. Kendall kissed the top of her braid tenderly, and he truly did feel honored that she stayed sober for him. Her head perked up as the opening bars of Jenny by Walk the Moon started to blast from the speakers.

"You got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion Got emotions that'll make it last."Kendall couldn't believe her beautiful voice, quickly deciding to join in for the next line. "You got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a soldier and visions, ambitions to be the best."They sang together, Rayne cocking her head at the surprising beauty of Kendall's voice. She pulled him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the crowded apartment. "I don't dance."Kendall warned, as she pressed her back against the front of his body, beginning to grind herself into him to the beat of the song. "I didn't say _you_ had to, now did I asshole?"

She began to sing along again, Kendall unexpectedly doing the same and even swaying a bit to the music.

"Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass, but I'm taking my time, taking my time, I wanna be the sand inside that hourglass, take it slow-oh-oh, gonna make it last."Their dancing-er-grinding pace sped up and slowed down to the beat, their voices harmonized beautifully with Walk the Moon's. Rayne let Kendall slide his hands around her stomach and hook together over her bellybutton ring , something she never let anyone touch. They continued to move like this, until the final chorus of the song, which Rayne took the liberty to sing all by herself.

"Well Rayne's got a body just like an hourglass, but I'm taking my time, taking my time, do you wanna be the sand inside this hourglass, don't take it slow-oh-oh, make it last."She teased, spinning around to face Kendall and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Kendall licked his lips and attached them to Rayne's, drinking in the taste of her strawberry flavored lip gloss deliciously. They moved together in perfect sync, moist lips pulling and pushing at the perfect moments. He didn't have to ask her for entrance, it was already granted, Rayne immediately tried to take over the kiss. Their tongues danced beautifully and neither of them wanted to stop and catch their breath. This kiss was too good, too sweet, too amazing, too everything really.

Kendall thought they'd keep kissing forever, that no one would stop them, but the harsh reality hit him when Rayne was yanked away from the comfort of his lips, Kendall quickly opening his eyes to view the culprit. The tall brunette from earlier held Rayne's tattooed arm in a death grip, a dripping Bud Lite in his other hand and a burning cigarette nestled in between his pointer and middle finger. "And what the hell is going on here?"He hissed, venom dripping off every word. Even in the low light, Kendall could tell that James' eyes were bloodshot, but being high was no excuse. "None of your fucking business, asshole."Kendall tried to reach for Rayne, but James yanked her away again. "James, you're hurting me."Rayne choked out, silenced when James slightly knocked his beer bottle against her forehead to cause just enough damage without wasting his precious drink. "Don't do that to her."Kendall warned, his eyes growing dark with anger. James laughed. "And what the hell are you going to do about it?"He teased, tightening his grip on Rayne's arm.

Kendall let loose. He couldn't help himself. It was a flash; it happened so quickly he could barely think. Within seconds, his fist was attached to James slack jaw, the brunette quickly letting go of Rayne arm and falling back, hitting his head on the wall on his way down. Everyone had stopped partying to survey the scene, most of them not understanding the severity of what was happening. They were all too drunk or high and it was a given that no one was going to call the police.

"We have to get out of here."Rayne pulled at Kendall's hand, leading him out the front door to his car.

"What about your car, shouldn't you get it?"He asked, using his wireless key to open the car before climbing into it.

"A friend drove me here. Let's go, now."She commanded buckling herself in as Kendall drove off, not entirely sure of his destination.

* * *

After a few laps around the scenic town, he decided to just take her back to his house, he'd just have to make sure she was gone before Jace awoke the next morning which he hoped wouldn't be too hard.

He slipped into his spot in the garage quickly and waited for Rayne to join him outside of the car before shutting the garage door. He used his new key to give him an entrance to the home, intertwining his fingers with hers and warning her to be quiet. It was midnight and Kendall had three people he didn't want to wake up, so the two were extra careful in their quest through the large house. It took a minute, but Kendall eventually found the stairs and silently led her up them, slowly opening the door to his bedroom and flipping the light on, shutting (and locking) the door behind them. The first thing she did was run over to survey his posters, a noticeable smile on her face. "Taking Back Sunday, Mayday Parade, AND Incubus. I think you just may be the perfect guy."She complimented, trying her best to keep her voice low. Kendall chuckled. "You can stay here tonight, but you have to leave early. I don't want my roommates to think I'm 'that' kind of guy."He explained, watching as Rayne played with her fingers. "I understand. Can I have something to wear? I'm sure you don't wanna sleep with a girl who reeks like weed."She asked. Kendall pushed his hair out of his face. "I don't have any female clothing."He didn't realize what she was implying and she just giggled at his innocence. "I think one of your flannel shirts will do. You seem to have a lot of those."She pointed out that both encounters they've had, he had been wearing a flannel and the realization caused him to blush. He quickly opened the suitcase and hid his hot face, pulling out a blue and black flannel for Rayne, and pajama pants for himself. He tossed her the piece of clothing and was surprised to see her begin to undress right in front of him. He put a hand over his eyes and apologized, turning his back to her. "I-I'm sorry."He stammered, trying to keep himself from shaking with nervousness.

"You really don't do this often do you?"Rayne smirked, turning him around and pressing her lips to his briefly before whipping off her bandeau top and letting her breasts hang free. His jaw dropped as he admired her perfect body, watching her untie her Doc Marten's and whip off her shorts and underwear discarding them carelessly before slipping the flannel over her shoulders and buttoning it. She let her hair fall from its ponytail holder into a beautiful mess of beach waves down her back, making her appear to him as a complete image of perfection and just like that, she was done, looking like an angel in his shirt that was way too big for her.

He was starting to realize what it meant when his guy friends from back home said girls wearing their clothes was the biggest turn on and his evident boner was making the attraction obvious. "Your turn to get undressed."She bit her bottom lip which was now stripped off all lip gloss, thanks to the blonde male in front of her. He stammered a bit before pulling off his shirts and sliding off his jeans, contemplating whether he should slide off his boxer briefs as well. He briefly forgot about his boner situation and decided to do it, immediately turning tomato red again when Rayne spotted it.

"Wow."She said, admiring his impressive size, her mouth practically watering at the sight.

"I-I'm sorry."He began to pull his briefs back up, but was stopped by two soft hands around his wrists, lifting his eyes up to meet her piercing orbs. Their lips met again and Kendall let his hands lace through her long hair, pulling her into him just like before. Fireworks were being exchanged through every sudden movement and Kendall was out of nowhere beginning to be backed up onto his bed, falling unexpectedly and sitting up to look at Rayne who was hovering above him. She lowered herself to her knees by the low footboard and took his length into her hand, wrapping it around the base and slowly sliding her hand up his shaft. It took everything in Kendall to not groan out loud, but somehow he kept quiet and remained in his position on the bed.

It had been almost four years since he had been sexually stimulated by someone other than himself and he had forgotten how good it felt. He almost jumped out of his skin when she licked a skillful stripe on the underside of his penis, kissing the head with her perfect lips before teasing the slit with her tongue. She was making it incredibly hard to keep quiet, but he knew he had to. Jace was right across the hall and Jessie and Logan's room locations were still a mystery to him. They could be under him or right beside him for all he knew.

He shook the worries from his head as Rayne took his entire nine inches into her mouth before sliding back up, lifting off of his dick with a tantalizing pop of her lips. She kissed it again before taking it back into her mouth, finding a steady rhythm while Kendall pushed his fingers into her hair.

"Fuck."He whispered as she started to work her tongue into her movements, sending infinite waves of pleasure up Kendall's spine. He began to move his hips up gently into her mouth, matching her increasing speed perfectly, giving him all the pleasure in the world. "Good God."He groaned out as her head began to bob faster. He felt himself nearing the edge rather quickly and he wasn't sure if Rayne was the type of the girl who swallowed, the very thought of it made him blush. "Fuck babe, I'm close."He warned her, but to his surprise, she just increased her speed, steadying his hips with her manicured hands so she could finish him off all by herself. He couldn't hold back any longer and let himself go, wanting to scream as he watched her continued to lick his cock, not even phased by the fact his cum was now in her mouth. A few more bobs and she popped off again, swallowing whatever was left in her mouth and easing up to connect her lips back to Kendall's.

He tasted his hot seed on her lips and it was surprisingly attractive, even more delicious than kissing her earlier. "Wow."It was his turn to say the word as he pressed their foreheads together. "Put your pants on and let's get some sleep, dumbass."She smirked, climbing off of his lap and under his black comforter. He did what she told him to and flipped off the light before climbing in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep with a cheesy smile on his face.


End file.
